Double Trouble
by imwiththeband69
Summary: Bella Swan is a lie, actually it is Bella Salvatore and Stefan twin sister, Damon's baby sister and he best friend is Phoebe Whitlock?
1. Chapter 1

**New story hope you like it**

* * *

Prologue

He left me here. He didn't even recognise me I mean we were engaged and in love. But then he disappeared and I never saw him again til I came here to Forks. My name is Isabella Maria Salvatore not swan. Charlie is actually my descendent and now all about me and the face that the Cullen's are cold ones. I'm what's known as a original vampire, I burn in the sun, can drink, eat, sleep and a stake through the heart can kill me. Although i'm different from other vampires instead of getting stronger and fast with age I have the same strength and speed as my creator, Klaus. My best friend is the same we are deadly together but she's not just my friend she my sister from another mister as she says. But the person who left me wasn't Edward but his brother Jasper Hale or Jasper Whitlock as I now him and he's my best friends twin. But now i'm alone with no one to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the first chapter hope you like it**

**I don't own TVD twilight**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Izzy' pov

I'm sat here staring out the window, just sat here i've been like this for 2 weeks now Charlie keeps on trying to get me to feed and so does Jake, yeah the whole pack know who and what I am. But I just blank them just staring into space thinking about how I lost him again.

Phebz pov

I got a call from Charlie 2 days ago and now I'm driving past the welcome to Forks sign. He didn't stay much just that Izzy's in a bad way and isn't eating or talking anyone around her, so he called me to come and help. Parking outside of their house get out of my truck and walk up to the door. After knocking on the door a young native guy with a smoking body's answered the door.

"Can I help you" he asked

"Yeah Charlie call me a couple if days ago about Izzy" I reply. Once I've said that he let me in I walked in and headed up to her room grabbing a coulpe of blood bags from the fridge along the way. I walk into her room and she doesn't even realise that's I came in, looking at her I shake my head.

"Right Izzy that's it get fed have a shower get dresses, cause you look like shit at the moment and pack your shit were going home to your brothers" I say standing in front of her. When she hears my voice her head snaps up to look at me and a smile spreads across her face.

"Phebz I'm so glad you're hear" she says while launching at me for a hugs. I just laugh and hug here back.

"Right eat and explain why you've got so bad that Charlie's had to call me here?" I ask her staring right at her daring her to not tell me.

"Her left and he didn't even realise it was me. It just hurts so bad cause I've lost him again and he's married to a manipulative pixie bitch" she tells me growling at the end of the sentence.

"And by him you mean who?" I ask totally confused cause the last time I got this was when my twin brother went missing.

"I mean Jasper Phoebe and he's a cold one and married and he just ignored me and didn't notice me at all we spoke once and that's it. It just hurts so bad I hate it" she whispers to me with tears running down here face. I'm, shocked.

"So let's get this straight, my twin is a cold one, married and when you saw him again he didn't know who you were" I state and she just nods her head. I'm shocked to say the least.

"Wait a minuet what a cold one doing here living in a town beings around humans they have red eyes for fuck ask" I say. Shaking her head she replies "Nope they have gold eyes cause him and his family drink animal blood" I laugh at this and she gives me a questioning look.

"Sorry I just find it ironic that your twin is on the bunny diet and now that ive found out mines alive he is also on the bunny diet" she smiles at me.

"You now what you are going to get showered and dressed pack your shit and were going back home to your brothers and causing trouble ok" I say to her. She just nods her head finishes her bag and heads to the bathroom. Think about ho my brothers been alive all these years and I didn't even now.

"OW AND TAKE OUT THOSE CONTACTS THEY DON'T LOOK GOOD ON YOU!" I shout into the bathroom.

Alice's pov

We are now in Alaska with the denial coven. Its been 2 weeks since we left forks and no ones the say Edwards depressed and spends most of his time up in his room, Emmet's quiet but the one that gets me most is jasper I mean he never talked to her cause of Edward worrying about her safety I just don't get it. I sit here thinking about this when I'm sucked into a vision

_Vision_

_Bella's loading stuff into a truck gave Charlie. She got in with the other girl and looked over to her but she had green instead or brown eyes. The other girl looks over at her smirks and says "So Salvatore you ready to raise hell?" Bella smirks back and replies back "Always am ready Whitlock" they laugh and the car drives off leaving forks._

_End of Vision_

Looking around I see every one looking at e wait to explain. Edward looks confused.

"Alice sweetheart what did you see" Esme asks.

"It was Bella leaving forks, it was weird because she had green eyes instead or brown" once I said this jaspers head snapped over to me listen to what I'm saying looking hopeful Odd.

"And she says goodbye to Charlie gets into the car and they talk but the thing is the girl I didn't now called her Salvatore and Bella called the mystery girl Whitlock" everybody looks shocked looking at jasper.

"Jasper other that peter and charlotte are there any others that go by the Whitlock name?" Carlisle asks.

"But that the thing guys she wasn't a cold one she looks human but she looked exactly like jasper but instead of blonde hair she had black hair" I say.

"Its phoebe" jasper says

"Who phoebe jazz man?" Emmet asks. Jasper looks at us all sighs and stands up and rushes up stair coming back down with an old photo album. Flicking through it he says "There is only one way she can be who I think she is so Alice did the mystery girl look like this" he asks. I take it from him and look at the picture and it's her just in civil war era clothing. I nod my head looking at him.

"Who is she then your wife?" Edward asks speaking for the first time since he came down. Jasper laughs at this shaking his head "No she's not he says laughing still.

"Well who is this girl then jazz" I snap wanting to now. Jasper raises his eyebrows at me and walks away but then he turns back saying "She's my twin" then carries on up stairs. With us left there in shock.

* * *

**Hope you like it R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own TVD or Twilight**

**Enjoys!**

* * *

Izzy pov

We were in the car heading towards mystic falls, my home. I had just told phoebe everything that happened between me and the Cullen's.

"So basically Eddie is a stuck up prick, Rosie is a cold-hearted bitch, but then again so can I." once she said that I laughed. Phebz looked over and smile smiled then turned her eyes back on the road and continued "And my twin is married to a pixie on crake and didn't even recognised you even though you were engaged and he was best friends with Damon in the war"

"Yep that's pretty much it and I hate that's he with the pixie bitch, she so manipulative and because she saw it, it had to happen it really pissed me off. Once she got on my nerves that much I nearly exposed myself to them and ripped her apart" I said.

"Now that would have been good" she says laughing. Just then we past the mystic falls welcome sign.

"So ready shock your brother?" Phebz asks me smirking.

"Always" I reply smirking back.

Damon's pov

_I'm so bored _I'm thinking to myself. I sat here with the scobby gang while they are trying to figure out a way to kill Klaus so that we can protect Elena as usual.

"Well if we stake Klaus with a white oak stake then he dies but we just need to figure out a way to do it" Elena says looking at everyone and they agreed.

"Right well that will be incredibly stupid of you" says a voice coming from the door way. Well all look over at the voice and see a girl, well and very very sexy girl.

"Excuse me I don't know who you are but you are not welcome here" says Saint Stefan standing up pulling Elena behind him. I just roll my eyes at this. The girl raises her eyebrows at him and starts walking over to the bar.

"Well let see first I am welcome here and what was the other thing wait a minuet let me think" she says while helping herself to a drink. Whiles she's doing this Barbie has to open her big mouth as usual. "What do you mean you're welcome here? None of now you so why you just leave" The girl's head snaps up and she glares at Barbie.

"Right my best friend lives here and says I'm welcome so deal with it" she snaps at her. Once she says this they all look over at me.

"What? Don't look at me trust me I have never seen this girl before unfortunately" I say smirking at the girl. She just laughs at me shaking her head.

"Right well what was the other thing, ow right if you kill Klaus then every vampire he's created and then every vampire they have created and so on dies. So the question is, are you willing to lose you've friends?" she says looking at Elena.

"How do we know your not lying and spying on us for Klaus" Elena snaps at her.

"Wow you obviously have issue that you need to get sorted" says the girl smirking while taking a drink.

"Anyway I haven't seen Klaus or spoken to him in about 20 years" she replies casually.

"So you know Klaus?" I ask her slowly standing up ready to kill her if needs be. This is a shame because she's e so so hot.

"Yeah I guess you could say that we were friends in a way I think. I don't know Izzy how would you describe it?" she asks looking at the door way. Then my little sister walks in smirking at me and Stefan. I look over at Stefan wondering if he knows what's going on. He just looks back at me a shakes her head.

"I dunno I guess a friend with benefits kind of relationship" Izzy says making her a drink.

"OK so you now Klaus and I think you should leave" said Blondie

"Well little girl we are not going anywhere" replies the mystery girl

"Yeah you are I don't know who you think you are but you need to leave before you get hurt" Elena says looking at me and Stefan for back up which seriously aint happening. The girls look at each other and then at me a Stefan and then just start laughing at what Elena said.

"You mean you don't know about me? How does she not know about me?" Izzy asks, I just look down when everyone look at me and Stefan.

"Right well listen up Katharine look a like my name is Isabella Salvatore, Stefan's my twin brother and Damon's my big brother. So I don't think we are going anywhere got it" Izzy says staring t Elena.

"They don't have a sister" she replies smugly.

"Actually she telling the truth" Stefan says making Elena's smug smile fall. She looks at both of us.

"How could you not tell me this either of you?" she says looking hurt.

"Ow stop being a whiny bitch" the mystery girl says rolling her eyes. Once she says this she on the floor holding her head in pain. Bonnie slowly walks over to her looking smug.

"You do not talk to my friends like that got it?" she asks. The girl just laughs through the pain.

"You know what I aint got it and you showed me yours so ill show you mine" she says slowly standing up and the witchy drops to the floor in pain screaming.

"You see you may be a witch but I'm an empathy so all the pain you just put me through I can put you through but a lot worse got it?" she asks menacingly. Bonnie nodded and by the looks of it the pain has stopped.

"Who the hell are you? You can't come in here and do that to my friend" says Blondie.

"Well I can cause if you didn't notice she started it I just finished it and ow my name is Phoebe Whitlock" she replies. Once she said her name my head snaps up.

* * *

**That's it hope you like R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I Don't Own Twilight or TVD**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Izzy pov

When phoebe said her name Damon looks up in shock, I can see him looking at her face slowly seeing the similarities she has with jasper.

"Wait did you say Whitlock?" ask Stefan with a frown on his face.

"Yeah" phoebe says back to him. They both look at me for confirmation of what they are both thinking, slowly I nod at them before saying "She's Jaspers twin sister". I try to smile at them but its hard, thinking about him and knowing he doesn't love me or remember me anymore.

"Ok so let's get this straight, your jaspers twin sister and you are best friends with my baby sister" Damon states.

"Yeah I think that about it wouldn't you think Izzy?" she says looking over at me.

"Yeah that's it, now do you mind telling me why everyone here doesn't know about me I mean Stefan I am only your twin but still" I say getting angry at the end.

"I'm sorry Izzy, it just never came up and I didn't know when I would be seeing you again" Stefan says quietly without looking at me in the eye.

"That's a fucking shit reason" say Phoebe, everyone looks at her and then the Katharine look a like says "Hey if that's his reason then you don't have any place to say otherwise so just shut up and stop talking" once she says this she up against the wall hanging off the ground with Phoebe's hand around her neck.

"Listen here bitch now unless you want me to do the same thing as I did to your witchy friend I suggest you watch what you say to me cause unlike Damon and Stefan I will not hesitate in killing you slowly and painfully, do I make myself clear?" phoebe said deadly calm to her I saw Stefan move to get phoebe off her but I rushed and stopped him. Once the girl nodded phoebe dropped her to the floor and walked away.

"Well that was very entertaining and for that show I agree with my darling little sister you are welcome here anytime" say Damon's smirking at phoebe. Once he says this everyone looks at him in shock.

"She just pinned Elena to the wall threatened her, and you did nothing but compliment her and then your sister stops Stefan from helping" says Blondie.

"Umm I stopped Stefan so her would get hurt or worse killed" I state

"Yeah and how would she do that?" asks Blondie crossing her arms.

"Because one she is a empath so Stefan would have been one the floor in pain, two me and Phebz are different instead of getting strong as we get older we have the same strength and speed and at vampire who created us" I state.

"Yeah about that who changed you my dear little sister?" asks Damon raising his eyebrows at me. Stefan looked curiously at me as well. I sighed and sat down.

"Your not gonna like it I now that for a fact" I say looking at both my brothers.

"Yeah I don't care tell us so we can kill him" Damon says getting angry. Jesus Christ he's so protective of me. Once she says this phoebe started shaking with laughter.

"I sorry but that aint gonna happen" she says trying to calm down.

"Well if that isn't going to happen why don't you just tell us then so we can be the judge of that" says the witch looking smugly at me. I and Phebz look at each other and smirk I nod my head at her to give her the signal to tell them.

"Why the original hybrid of course" she says. There jaws dropped to the floor and my brothers looked pissed.

"Klaus changed both of you?" Stefan asks looking at us and we both nod.

"Well that's just great no matter who created my and Stefan's bloodline we can't kill Klaus" Damon states sound really pissed off.

"Why not?" asks Elena, Damon just looks at her in shock and so does Stefan. Stefan found his voice first and said slowly to her "Because either way we lose our sister and we thought we lost her once we are not going through that again" I could see that he was getting angry at her. Elena looks over at him and then at Damon, the next thing she says nearly makes me collapse. "Then what's the point in the Cullen's coming here then?" Damon's looked over at me looking concerned and moved over to sit next to me and put an arm around me and then Stefan comes to my other side and strokes my arm. All I think about is how I can't see him with her again it'll be too much to handle.

Jaspers pov

I'm sat here in the front friend while everyone is around me packing and all I can think is how my sister is alive. I get pulled out of my thought by Rose shaking my shoulder I look up and see the whole family looking at me.

"Jasper we were wander while you never mentioned that you had a twin sister" Carlisle say slowly looking at me.

"Also why you looked interested when Alice said that Bella had green eyes not brown and that her last name is Salvatore" Edward adds. His is just great now there gonna want to now about all and that.

"I didn't tell you about Phoebe because it hurt too much to think about let alone talk about for over a hundred years I thought she was dead and now I find out that's she's not" I state.

"That still doesn't explain about Bella jazzy" Alice says, her emotion are all over the place mainly its anger and confusion.

"Back when I was in the army before I got posted back in Texas I was posted in Virginia. There I met a solider called Damon Salvatore. Long story short we became close, we talked about our families, ours lives and all before the war. Once we were given short leave and seeing as I couldn't get back to Texas to see my family Damon invited me to stay with his and his family. Once we got there I met his younger brother and Sister Stefan and Isabella. They were twins. I got along with both of them, more so with Isa" I say whispering the last bit about Isa. I haven't thought of her is so long and if Bella is actually Isa I truly fucked up.

"What do you mean you got close to his sister? And why are you comparing her to Bella?" asked Edward slowly getting angry. No doubt seeing little things in m mind about Isa.

"We got close as in every time we had leave, because I could never get back to Texas that I would go with Damon and me and Isa we soon together and when I found out that I was getting sent back to Texas it killed us. That night before I left I asked her to marry me saying that I would return and she said yes. And now I find out that Bella was actually Isa and I attacked her" I say my voice raising as I get to the end.

"Why would car jazzy you have me now" says Alice I just look at her.

"Don't lie Alice you new from the beginning that I still love Isa and that will never changed" I says venomously to her. She looks down the hurt and jealousy coming off her is nearly too much for me to handle.

"Jasper the friend of mine, the one who called us to help him, his name is Stefan Salvatore" Carlisle says to me. I look at him and then everything clicks in my head.

"So basically if we go we might see Bella again" Emmet says smiling like a mad man.

"Yes that is what I'm saying Emmet " Carlisle replies. Everyone but Alice and Edward smiles at this including me.

"NO! I said we would not be part of her life anymore" Edward shouts.

"Oh for fuck sake Edward if what Alice saw in her vision is true then Bella isn't human but over a hundred years old" rose shouts at her.

"How is she over a hundred years old she human" Alice says bitterly towards all of us

"Because in that case she is an original vampire like her brother and like your sister Jasper" Carlisle says. I heard about original vampires before, never met one though.

"What are original vampires?" asks Emmet

"There more traditional like in the movies, sin light burns them; stake trough the heat kills them. They can eat, sleep and drink like humans as long as they have enough blood in their system. I now that Stefan has a spelled ring so he can walk in the son, so does his brother and sister and I'm assuming phoebe as well" Carlisle explains.

"Well I think we should get on the road, but we must go straight to the house and not been seen by anyone, that's what Stefan said to us" Esme says and then walks out of the room I look at Eddie and think, if _Bella is Isa then you need to stay away from her_. He growls at me I just smirk and walk out of the room to get packed.

* * *

**There it is**

**I hope you like it**

**R&R THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the next chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**I don't own Twilight or TVD = [**

* * *

Phebz pov

Izzy was sat there between her brothers motionless after what we were just told.

"What wrong with her?" asked Elena not sounding like she cared that much, go I was really starting to hate this girl.

"Izzy do you want me to explain" I ask softly putting a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me nods with tears in her eyes.

"Right well her ex is with the Cullen's but that part doesn't matter as much because she only used him to get closer to someone" I say looking around at everyone.

"Who was it?" asks the witch bonnie I think her name was.

"Jasper" I state looking down.

"Wait a minuet Jasper went missing in the war and the Cullen's are cold ones" Stefan says looking at Izzy for answers, she just shakes her head I continue seeing this is to painful for her to talk about, sure she can put on a front but seeing him again with her will push her to far.

"Yes and when my brother went missing he was in fact turned into a cold one, I'm not sure how, why or who did it. But he is with the Cullen's now and he is also married. When Izzy saw him again he didn't realise it was her, she thought if she got close to the family but that never happened and then they left. She went catatonic and after two-week of being in that state Charlie called me and I went there. Snapped her out of it and I thought bringing her back here to her brothers was the right thing to do" I finish. Damon looks at me and our eyes meet, he nods his head and mouths thank you and I mouth back anytime. Looking at Izzy I see her slowly slipping back into her previous state. I walk up to her and crouch down in front of her placing my hand on her knee. She looks at me and I say "Izzy you cant do this again, when he gets here just put on a brave front show him what he's missing and if his little bitch or his family give you any grief I will personally rip them apart ok. And come on you now I'm the biggest bitch there is when I want to be, especially when it comes to my sister" smiling and the end. Slowly Izzy nods her head smiling to.

"Your right it's just a shock I didn't think I would ever see him again" she says whipping her tears a way.

"And me and Damon will help her rip them apart if any of them hurt you again" Stefan says. Smiling at her twin she says "Thanks Stef, you to Damon" and she hugs them both. I look at this while I slowly stand realising how much I've missed my brother over the years.

Later that night Izzy was asleep in her room and Stefan was at his little girlfriend's house and everyone had gone home. I was sat with a drink in my hands staring at the fire.

"SO we now that Izzy's gonna struggle tomorrow when the Cullen's turn up but what about you?" a voice says, my head snaps up and I see Damon stood there looks at me waiting for an answer. Shaking my head I turn back and continue to look at the fire. I feel Damon site next to me and he puts his arm around my shoulder likes it's the most natural thing to do and I like it I feel safe with him next to me.

"I don't now to be honest. I mean how are you meant to act when you find out your twin is alive, a vampire, a cold one the whole time and that he's hurt your best friend" I says looking over at him.

"Not sure really, I've never been in that situation but I will tell you this me and Stefan will be there for you and I my case not just because you looked after our sister so much over the years" I says looking into my eyes again and once again there's this connection. Slowly he leans into me, never takes his eyes off mine. When out lips meet sparks fly, our slow kiss soon turn more intense as he pushed me back so that i'm pinned between him and the sofa. My hands find there way to his hair tangling my finger in it to deepen the kiss. His hands roaming my body. When we break away from each other we just stare at each other. Slowly he gets up looks at me one last time before disappearing upstairs and i'm left the shocked, breath heavily and really turned on.

NEXT DAY

Izzy pov

I pacing the front room of the boarding house know that they will be here any minuet that he will be here. Phebz walks into the room and goes to stand with my brothers.

"How long has she been doing that?" she asks them and I just ignore her there are to many thought going through my head.

"About 20 minuets nothing we do or say will make her stop she's really wound up" Stefan replies to her. I just about to pull my hair out when there's a knock at the door everyone in the room looks at the door then at me. Damon looks over to me silently asking if I'm ready for this, I nod my head. Phebz walks over to the bar making up both a drink and walks over to me handing me the drinks and giving me a reassuring smile. I hear Damon at the door welcoming them in. As he returns he cans to stand with me, Phebz and Stefan. Looking up I see them, the Cullen's. Looking at me in shock.

"It's good to see you again Stefan" Carlisle says looking at all of us.

"I wish I could say the same to you Carlisle" Stefan replies coldly, he looks hurt by this and looks away from us.

"Why don't you introduce your family and friends to us Stefan" Carlisle says forcing a smile.

"Sure, this is my brother Damon, my twin sister izzy, her befriend phoebe. At this is Elena Caroline and bonnie. There are others in the group but they couldn't be here today" Stefan says. Carlisle nods at this and introduces his family "his is my wife Esme, Emmet and his wife Rose, Jasper and his wife Alice and My last son Edward" When he says Alice is Jaspers wife it felt like someone ripping my heart out all over again. Alice is looking at me smugly.

"You now what pixie if you don't wipe that smug look off your face ill do it for you" phoebe says calmly taking a step in front of me.

"I'm your sister-in-law phoebe why would you want to hurt me?" Alice says smiling, Phoebe just laughs shaking her head before looking at jasper and saying "Look Jas I know this the first time we've seen each other since we were human but seriously how can you be with that thing it looks like a boy and her if her voice got any squeakier she would sound like a member of the chipmunks" The Cullen's look shock while me and my brothers are laughing at this and I see Rosalie, Emmet and jasper trying not to laugh as well.

"How can you laugh at this bell ashes just insulted your best friend" Edward says looking at me in shock.

"I can laugh because 1 Alice has never ever been my best friend because phoebe is and 2 you are lucky you still have a sister because the amount of times I nearly ripped her apart is unbelievable" I say coldly towards her.

"Right look let get one thing strait here, yes jasper you were my friend back in the war but the fact that you didn't notice Izzy at all and hurt her is unforgivable so be careful not to upset her again, also we can not kill Klaus anymore because if we do every vampire he's created and so on will die" Damon's says moving between us all.

"Why that's a good thing" Alice says looking at my brothers confused. Damon's about to reply when Phoebe cuts him off says "Eddie boy if you stop trying to get into my head you will regret it" and just to get her point across she shows her vampire face.

"You now what I give up i'm getting something to eat, Phoebe, Izzy want one. I would offer you some Stef but I don't think it's the right type for you" He says smirking. Me and Phebz nod our heads to this.

"What did her mean by not the right type?" asks Emmet. Damon walks in a second later with three blood bags "I mean that he prefers thumper and Barbie to AB positive like me and the girls". Everyone looks at me in shock I just shrug my shoulders and tank Damon for the bag and start eating.

"How can you do that love? Why can't you drink animal blood like us?" Edward asks, trying to look superior.

"Because she doesn't want to forest animals banding up together and hunt her down for killing Bambi" phoebe says between sips. I jus laugh at her and look at Edward and say "I do it to survive, I can control my blood lust"

"Why are you on the animal diet than Stefan?" Alice asks looking at me. Through this whole conversation jasper has not taken his eyes off me.

"I did a lot f thinks I'm not proud of in the past and I struggle to control the hungry, that's why I drink animal blood" Stefan states looking ashamed. Elena comes over at places a comforting hand on Stefan's arm before leaving with Blondie and the witch.

I couldn't take it anymore seeing him with her I my fucking house I just looked around the room I just shake my head and ran out of the house at vampire speed leaving everyone behind.

Jasper pov

Isa just took off and all I could do was watch, since we got here I haven't been able to take my eyes off her, I still love her and I well and truly fucked up. Once I thought that I heard a growling and then I got thrown again the wall with Edward in my face hissing at me "Bella is mine". The next thing I now Edward gets rips off my and I see three vampires standing around him growling.

"Right you prick listen here my twin is not a possession, she is not yours so you better watch it" Stefan growls at him.

"She is mine I love her she loves me" Edward said to him, once he said that Damon snorted at the comment and said "No your delusional if you think that, leave my baby sister alone". At this point Alice walks over and says "Yes she does I saw it they will be getting married and be together forever".

"Listen pixie this has nothing to do with you so fuck off and secondly I now for a fact that's it's my dumbass of a brother that she loves not the 100-year-old virgin" Phoebe says glaring at Alice. Damon starts laughing and says "You're still a virgin? Ha you are missing out".

"Leave him alone just because he doesn't want to sleep around like you guys" Alice says looking at all of them. Then she just falls to the ground in pain and agony but it doesn't affect me what's so ever.

"Right you lying little whore you listen to me, you do not get to come in here and bullshit about my best friend and then talk to her brothers like that" phoebe says stepping towards Alice.

"Jasper how could you push Alice to feel that pain" Esme asks, I look at her in disbelief.

"I didn't do that I felt the emotions but I didn't affect me and I couldn't do anything about it" I say looking at everyone, when I look at my sister she's smirking and says "No that would have been me".

"Why would you do such a thing to Alice, she's never done anything to you" Esme says coming to Alice's side to help her up.

"Well she's lying about my best friend and is feeling to smug about standing to next to Jasper" looking at me she says "I'm not the same as I was when we were human but I always stand up for my family and friends and that bitch you called a wife will never be family to me so unless you want to be spreading her ashes you'll get her to shut up about Izzy understand". I look at her in shock, she's right she really has changed since we were human but then again I guess I have to.

"I understand Phoebe, just so you now I never meant to hurt Isa and if I hand known that it was her I would have done something" I state looking my sister in the eye showing her that I mean what I am saying.

"Good and you better start making it up to her some how because from the sounds of it when you all left it wasn't that Eddie boy left her in the woods but that you left with out even realising it was her" says Damon looking at me. When he said about Edward leaving her in the woods I growl at him my eyes turning black with rage. Without thinking I slam him into the wall growling in his face "You left her in the wood you fucking prick". I feel Alice walk towards me saying "Jasper it shouldn't matter how he left her or where to you". I let him go looking at her; I slowly walk towards her til I get right in her face.

"If you ever talk about Isa like that again I will rip you to pieces and as for me and you we are done, I told you I would always love Isa and after what you've said to her my best friend and sister you can consider yourself single from now on" I says calmly.

* * *

**Hope you like it R&R Thanks!**


End file.
